rwby_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Dunkelblau Noname
Dunkelblau Noname (Read as noh-na-meh) is an amnesiac scholar from Beacon and the fourth member of Team MAID. She's proficient in the way of the sword and possesses a pair of blades she rarely ever uses together, a Mass-Discharge Gun Blade called Celestial Reaper and a two-handed sword called Freyja. She seems to have strong connections with Saffron Starmaiden, a child under the care of Melira Goldstein. Current Revision: 1.05 Appearance She's quite well-built, and incredibly athletic. Her hair is long as well, almost reaching knee length. She wears a dark gray jacket with the right sleeve entirely torn off. The edge of the sleeves are lined with teal with a large cross design. A white necktie is attached at top of the jacket. Her symbol can be seen in her left breast. Underneath the jacket, she wears a black one piece swimsuit. Several medical bandages are tied on her upper right arm, looking almost like a loose armband. She wears a gold bracelet lined with light blue Dust on her right wrist. She wears a dark brown skirt with light blue Dust lining the upper half of the skirt. She wears black socks that reaches up to thigh length. Like her other clothes, the ankle portion is lined with light blue Dust. She wears black formal shoes. Things to note include her eyes, which are orange, but lined with blue on the iris. Personality Noname is reclusive. Rarely ever talking and always straight to the point. It's not that she's shy, it's due to her rather composed nature. This makes her gullible and unable to understand sarcasm. She detaches emotional concerns during any mission, having an almost mechanical nature. Her mental discipline is incredible. She has decent leadership skills, often taking the lead in battle if Ivory Dietrich isn't readily available Out of battle, she speaks a little more. But only if she's alone with someone. If she's in a group with more people, she often keeps her mouth shut, preferring to only answer any questions pointed at her. She's an avid fan of the supernatural and when not on any mission, devotes her time into reading. Even her teammates barely can get into contact with her, since she often reads alone deep within the Emerald Forest. Though almost sounding like a real soldier, she's childish at heart, and may make a big deal out of certain things. In fact, she's notably mor''e immature than Maki Kuronami. This was the result of her lack of human contact later in her life. One of her main quirks is her obsession with orange juice. She likes giving them... but she despises it when someone gives her some. Ivory speculates that she gives orange juice to everyone as a death threat. Maki speculates that she gives away orange juice to troll people. Azalea... thinks Noname is just being silly and it's all just an elaborate prank. Weapons and Abilities Noname's weapon of choice is a Mass-Discharge Gun Blade (MDGB) called Celestial Reaper . It's highly ornamental, being lined with Light Blue Dust. It's also adorned with a large Dust Crystal to act as it's power source. If exposed to enough Dust, it's blade will begin to glow blue, radiating enough heat and power to slice high-end AK Androids. It shoots out powerful Dust shots in rapid succession or in a concentrated charged shot. It's power is highly dangerous that she barely uses it, preferring to use another weapon, a two-handed sword called Freyja. In battle, she's possibly on par or even greater than Maki in terms of skill, having learned five different sword styles she can easily switch around with to confuse her foes. Her clothes are lined with Light Blue Dust in different places. This is to regulate the power discharge that the Celestial Reaper has. As a bonus, she can just store any excess Dust she has on her clothes instead of finding a vial. However, it seems she doesn't know how to use Dust besides her usage of her gunblade. Despite all her proficiency in battle, a major downside of her combat style leaves her ''incredibly fragile. She can't handle a full powered strike from a Giant Armor, for example. In Layman's terms, she's a glass cannon. She has a blue Aura, but it's full properties are still currently unknown, due to her lack of skill in using it. It's also sealed, but can activate at exceedingly rare moments. Her Semblance is tied to her emotions. The more positive emotions she possesses, the brighter it's color. However, when her negative emotions accumulate, it will begin to gain a negative blue hue. Her eyes glow bright blue in a similar vein to Yang Xiao Long once her Semblance activates. She has demonstrated feats of incredible strength and durability while it's active. Her combat skills have been hampered recently by constant headaches she receives. This often leaves her incredibly weakened to continue fighting. Though it's supposedly tied to her regaining some of her memories, this doesn't seem to be the case, since her headaches sometimes occur even though she doesn't remember anything. Often, it becomes far too painful for her to bear, losing consciousness in the process. Backstory Dunkelblau Noname is a name she gave to herself. She's an amnesiac who was found in the ruins within Emerald Forest during one of the Beacon Initiation tests 13 years ago. She was unconscious, clutching a broken weapon that resembles a gunblade. Nobody knew who she was. Not even herself. Being only 5 at that time, she has shown some knowledge in using a sword already, but it's still lacking. She was placed in the care of a retired Hunter swordsman, since Ozpin wanted to hone her skills. The retired Hunter was quite strict and disciplined, though not to the point of abuse. Whenever she succeeds in something notable, he would often take her to Vale and buy her cookies from the wife of an infamous detective. She also picked up the Hunter's interest in supernatural stories. Initially, she went by the name of Vita Esmeralda, after her being found in the Emerald Forest. Strangely, she prefers to be called by her "surname" instead of her "name". At age 10, the retired hunter gave her permission to use the weapon she clutched when was a child, the Celestial Reaper, now fully repaired and functional. However, it was too powerful. When trying it out, Vita accidentally overcharged the Dust Crystal and released a powerful Dust-made explosion that killed the retired Hunter as well as destroying the local vicinity. In blind panic, she tossed aside the blade and ran away. Out of that place. Out of Vale. The experience traumatized her to the point that the sight of a sword will freak her out. This also marks the first activation of her Aura, which turned her hair dark blue. She eventually reached a snowy forest, where she found shelter in an abandoned home. Sometime later, a child wearing red will begin visiting the forest and fighting Beowolves. Vita watched from within and recognized the way she fought. Though she wanted to come out and talk to her, she doesn't have the confidence to do so, not after committing that. However, she resolved herself that she will find out who she truly is and devoted herself into overcoming her trauma, by forging her own weapon. Though it took several months of gathering the materials needed, she eventually forged her own weapon, which she named Freyja. Soon, she began to call herself Dunkelblau Noname, since she thinks she doesn't deserve to use her old name anymore. At age 18, she returned to Vale, now reformed and ready to face the consequences of her actions. However, Ozpin met with her instead. He gave her the Celestial Reaper again, saying it belongs to her. Reluctantly, she accepted it. If she wanted to repent, her first course of action will be to control the very weapon she used to kill. So she was enrolled to Beacon as a scholar student. She expected to do her studies alone, and didn't realize that a team was required in order to truly be in Beacon. And her first real trial begins: Finding her partner. The only one she recognized was the son of the infamous detective she used to visit when she was young. "You'll... help me find the truth, right?" The Story so Far The Initiation Maki recounts the story of how she met Ivory and Noname alongside Azalea. Noname's incredible skills in combat are shown when she pairs up with each of her future teammates with no hassle. Additional (yet irrelevant) Information Weapon: Celestial Reaper (Mass-Discharge Gun Blade), Freyja (Two-handed Sword) *A powerful gunblade of mysterious origins. It's powered by a large Light Blue Dust Crystal. It's very unstable, and those who can't regulate the amount of Dust it absorbs will eventually find themselves leveling structures around them. Despite using Light Blue Dust, it doesn't utilize ice-based attacks. *A sword that Noname forged to overcome her trauma. It's quite lightweight, even though the hilt used was for a two-handed sword. It has no special properties. Accessories: Bandages, Necktie, Gold Bracelet *She wears several bandages on her upper arm since she got injured there during the first time she lost control of Celestial Reaper. She tore off the sleeves of her current outfit to remind herself that she received that scar when she killed. *The necktie she wears is suppose to make her look like a serious person. In truth, it just makes her look childish. *She wears a gold bracelet on her right arm to regulate the amount of Dust within Celestial Reaper. It then scatters the excess Dust around the linings within her clothes, storing Dust in them. Alignment: Neutral Good *She's a good person at heart, and wants to atone for her act of killing her mentor and father figure. Likes: Cookies, Orange Juice, Thick Books *She secretly loves cookies. She snuck in a few cookbooks in how to cook some among her novels and reads them whenever her teammates aren't around. *When she's not drinking orange juice once a day, there's something wrong with her. Not a day would pass in Beacon without her drinking orange juice. It's a mystery why she likes them. *She's an avid reader, and so is her partner. Thus, she gains a liking for thick books Dislikes: Explosions *She despises explosions, since it reminds her the exact details of how she killed her mentor. RPG Stats: *Class: Berserker *Strength: S (S+ with Celestial Reaper) *Defense: D- *Dust Usage: S+ (EX with Celestial Reaper) *Dust Resistance: E- *Speed: A+ *Evasion: D+ *Luck: F- Trivia *Noname is an older character I've made, dating all the way back to 2009. *This is the fourth version of Noname I've created, being a combination of her first and second versions. Likewise, all of them didn't have names. *Her name, Dunkelblau means Dark Blue in German. *Noname is a portmanteau of "No Name". *Noname is a former genderswap of a far older character I made. However, she eventually grew into her own character and Maki replaced her in said genderswap role. *Alias is her original "name". It was changed to Dunkelblau Noname to follow the rules of RWBY names. *Vita is latin for life. Esmeralda is a spanish female given name. *In a way, she can be seen as a deconstruction of a Silent Protagonist. The moments when she's quiet tend to end badly for her. Category:Accepted Character Category:Fan Made Character Category:3rd Gen Category:Team MAID Category:Female Category:Beacon Student